1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module; particularly, the present invention relates to a display module having flexible fixing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device is generally composed of a display panel, a backlight module, a plastic frame, and an outer frame. Traditionally, the display panel is disposed on the plastic frame. The plastic frame limits the moving of the display panel on the plane where the plastic frame is located and fixes the display panel. However, the reserved intervals between the plastic frame and end surfaces of the display panel are limited, and end surfaces of the display panel may be in contact with the plastic frame and further laterally pressed by the plastic frame when ambient temperature or internal temperature change due to the operation of the display device. Meanwhile, light generated by the backlight module may have uneven brightness or leakage problem at the place where the display panel is pressed.
This problem is particularly important for display device with narrow frame design. Although utilizing narrow frame technique may reduce the space occupied by the plastic frame and the outer frame around the peripheral area of the display device and increase the display area, the display device having narrow frame design may have even smaller intervals between the plastic frame and end surfaces of the display panel, and thus the aforementioned optical problem is more critical and generates uneven brightness on the peripheral position of the display device. Such a display effect is not ideal and should be improved.